A Different Land
by FlutterQueen104
Summary: What would you do if you were transported to a different world/land? This is the story of what a certain pony would do. RarityXOC
1. The Beginning

_This is a story about a pony who was transported to our land, Earth. This is how it all began.._

_**Rarity's POV**_

I was just heading over to my friend Twilight Sparkle's house to pick up a book on my favorite thing, Fashion! When I got there I knocked on her door, after a couple minutes I heard the hoof-steps of her. She answered and said "Oh, Hey Rarity! I wasn't expecting you today, but now that you came, I've been working on a spell, would you like to see?" I of course could not refuse to my friend so I said "Why, of course darling!" My purple coated friend took my pure white hoof and dragged me up-stairs to her room. "Ok now stand back, I haven't tried this spell yet!" I screamed "WAIT!" But I was to late, I accidently got caught up in her spell, and I vanished in thin air. "Oh no no no no NO!" screamed Twilight. She paced back and fourth, sweating bullets because she had thought she had just killed her friend. But oh how was she wrong, for I was still very alive but i did not know where I was going.

_**Jack's POV**_

It was a regular day in Kalispell, Montana. I was on my farm in which I had owned for the last 4-5 years. I usually get up at 6 A.M, take a shower, get dressed, go down stairs and eat, then I do my farm tasks, feed my animals, make sure that they are warm, because it is Winter right now, I then work on my plants that I am almost finished harvesting, after that I am muddy and dirty, I take another shower and I am finished at around 12 PM. But today was different, because while I was finishing my harvest, I saw a women with lavender hair, and very pale skin, she was wearing a mid-thigh length skirt that was a light black and a very elegant white blouse, she also had a necklace on with a pendant of 3 light blue diamonds. She was unconscious and was shivering like crazy. I quickly took off my big, bulky jacket and wrapped her in it, I then picked her up bridial-style, with her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her, I quickly ran up to my farm-house. Once inside I immediately found some blankets and wrapped her in those as well, I then started a fire and put her by it. I watched her at a reasonable distance waiting for her to wake. After a good hour she finally regained consciousness.

_**Rarity's POV**_

I awoke thinking I was still in my hometown PonyVille, but as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my hoofs, I relized, One my hoofs were no longer there but instead replace with a weird formed base with 5 pointy things on it, Two that I was missing my tail, And Three that there was a weird creature coming towards me. I freaked out saying "Where in Equstria am I! And what in Celistia are YOU?" The creature looked at me and said " You are in Montana, and my name's Jack, and I'm human, like you" This 'Jack' kneeled down to me and started to ask me questions. He first asked "So what is your name?" I hesitated at first but i then said "My name is Rarity, now its my turn to ask you something." The thing didn't hesitate and let me ask my question, I asked the stallion "Are you dangerous in any way?" The man answered "No, its Ok your safe here from the manic who put you out in the freezing cold." I looked at him with my blue eyes he then asked me " Are you hungry, thirsty, or need to use the bathroom?" I asked him if I could use the little filly's room, he had looked at me and said yes. He pointed at where it was and helped me to it, I struggled walking on two legs at first but then I got used to It. Once I was in the bathroom I looked into the mirror and gasped at what I saw. It wasn't me it was a creature just like Jack but I looked different, I had light blue eyeshadow on and mascara, I had a dark red lipstick on and I was pale. My hair was like my mane back at home, I had two weird things on my chest, I cried of horror and sadness at what I saw, that was me. I was not this creature I was a pony, I am afraid and truly scared that this may be me forever. I had then rushed out of the bathroom balling, but I had ran into something, it was stiff and sturdy, so i looked up and saw it was Jack, he looked down at me with his big brown eyes with concern, I then started to cry into his chest.

_**Jack's**_ **POV**

When she started to cry into my chest, I didn't know what to do so I put one arm around her, and my other I gently started to stroke the girl I just met, Rarity's beautiful lavender locks. She had then looked up at me and said "Oh Jack, I don't know what to do, I was first a pony and now I'm..I'm this creature, what will my friends and family do when they find out? Will they replace me with another?" I looked at her and wondered '_Pony? what is she talking about? I didn't know but it would be rather crude to judge her after some nut-jobe threw her out in the snow' " _I just don't know Rarity, but if they are your true friends they wont and if not, I say leave them, you shouldn't have friends who would replace you,or family." She then continued to ball into my chest, but I let her, she went thru a tough time I understand. I let her cry into my chest until she fell asleep while doing so. I chuckled, and i then again for the 2nd time picked her up. I gently put her in my king sized bed and I got her under the covers, and made sure she was comfy. I then walked out and turned of the lights, and went downstairs to get an extra blanket and I lyed down on the sofa and went to sleep.

**Author's** **Note: I hope you all liked my first chapter! I will try to update **

**every day if possible, Thanks!=D**


	2. Getting Used to The Human World, Sorta

_**Rairty's POV**_

I knew that what had happened the night before was not a dream, because I know reality from dreaming and this was reality. I had gotten up to find myself in very comfy bed, I thought to myself '_Oh my what a gentlecolt that Jack is, letting me sleep on the bed how nice, I must thank him.'_ I had yawned and streched my arm things and gotten out of the warm bed. I went down-stairs to see a note that said "_Rairty, I have made eggs and toast for you, all you need to do is microwave it for a good 45 seconds. Ok? Oh and I am out in the barn if you need anything._ Jack" I read the note and got the food out of the fridge, which was a place in this world where they keep there food and drinks fresh I suppose. I warmed up the food and ate, it was very good. He had done so much for me and know I need to thank him double! So I took a step out of the house and shivered . "Wow, it is freezing!" I walked down to the barn and politley knocked "Jack, darling are you in here?" No answer, I again said "Jack?Please respond!"I got nervous so I went inside and was horrified by what I saw, there were horses in there, I ran out screaming at the top of my lungs. All of the sudden Jake came from a different barn and was concerned about what was wrong."Rairty?Are you OK?Are you cold?Did the animals scare you?" I nodded to the last two. He then told me to wait there and ran into the house and came back out with a very long coat and gave it to me. I thanked him, he then asked me "Were you scared of the horses?" I slowly nodded yes and he chuckled,I then asked "Why are you laughing?Its not very nice to laugh at someone!" He then said"Sorry, I've just never met someone who was afraid of a horse, but really you are right I should not of laughed, In matter of fact I should help you" "Help me what" I said? He then took my wrist and took me to the horse barn,I then yelled"No, that poor pony should be free Not in a caged space!" "Well... I suppose your, kind of right, but I would never keep Sweetie here caged up" I then looked at him and studered " Wait, What's the ponies name?" He then said "Its Sweetie, My little niece named her, would you now like to see her?" I then ran back to the house with tears in my eyes because of what the ponies name was and all I could think about now was my little sister, Sweetie Belle.

_**Jack's POV**_

I saw Rairty run back to the house so I dashed after her. When I went into my living room I saw something so heartbreaking, Rairty was sitting there crying her heart out while looking at her necklace that she had on yesterday when I found her, she also in her hand had a picture of 6 pastel colored ponies. I went to her and I sat down next to her, and asked what both were. She replied with tears still streaming down her face "Well 'sniffle' d-do you s-see the 'sniffle' white one? Thats, thats m-me."She then started to cry no sob into my chest once again. I looked at her and she was speaking the truth, i didn't beleive her at first but then I saw the look in her big blue eyes and I saw what she had told me it was the truth. I then said "Oh.. But how did you get here?" She told me her story and I was shocked at what I heard.'But what is this necklace represent then?"She told me that its a resemblense to her cutie-mark, which represents their inner talent and that her talent was dress-making. "I do have one more question that I had forgotten the other day, are you a british 'pony'?" She giggled at my remark and replied in her beautiful accent "No darling, its just how I speak" 'Interesting"I replied.

_**Rairty's POV**_

I asked Jack "Darling do you have a sewing machine? I would love for me to make myself more clothing." He replied yes he did and would get it down for me and would also go to the store to get me fabric for it. I smiled with joy and hugged him. I just can't wait to go shopping for fabrics for my new design. I asked Jack if I could go with him to pick out fabric he said "Sure" We were about to leave when Jack said he forgot his wallet inside and would be back in a minute. I stood there and waited paitintly for him to return and while I waited, I began to think about PonyVille and what my friends were doing.

**_Twilight's POV_**

"Hey Twi, ya can't stress out bout this or its gonna tucker ya down" said Applejack. I ignored my friend and went back to reverse spells and how to bring my friend back, because I had read in the book that the spell I preformed was a teleportation spell nothing more. "Yeah Twilight, if you um, stress to much it may um hurt you, I mean if you want to its ok, I mean um.." meakly said Fluttershy "Ugh this is borING, I'm going to do something cooler." remarked Rainbow Dash. Pinkie said nothing because she was not herself at all,her mane was straight rather than its poofy self and was a lighter pink in both mane and coat. I then gasped at what I read in the way to get our beloved friend and fashionestia back and said "Everypony gather up I have some important news for you..."

_**Rairty's** **POV**_

Jack then came back out with his wallet and we were on our way to his little house thing." Jack, what is in this little house? And why does it have such a big door?" I said. Jack said it was were he kept his truck and they were going to drive to the store. "But what is this 'car' you speak of? Is it like the thing that Flim&Flam drive?" He said "Who are Flim&Flam? Nevermind just come on" I hesitatly got in the car thing and we were off. "Um, Jack how fast does this thing move?" "Bout 70 mPh, wh-" he didn't even finish his sentence before I had screamed "WHAT? IT GOES HOW FAST? Oh dear Celistia and Luna I'm going to DIE!" he then calmed me down. It took about 15 minutes to get to this thing called 'Wal-Mart'. He then got out of the automobile and came to my side and opened up my door and helped me out. I then thought to myself '_He really is a gentlecolt, and he is very pleasent to be around, he may be messy but he is very nice, sweet, and kind'_ I looked at him for a while, he then looked at me and I blushed and turned away,'Oh my Rairty, what is this feeling? It just feels right being next to him' I shook my head out of my daze and we were in the fabric section, "Oh my I must of been day-dreaming well never-mind that, I am now in my Fashion Mode!" I squeeled out of joy when I saw all the different fabrics in front of me. I then went into my own world and started my process of picking out my fabrics.

**_Jack's POV_**

I watched as Rairty went into her own world of fashion and design, It had been 2 days since I found her in the snow. As I watched Rairty go and feel the fabric on both sides for every and I mean every fabric she came back with about 7 rolls of fabric. " So are you sure you want these?" I asked her and she nodded her head, and we proceded to the check-out, the fabrics cost was 50$ but it was ok because it was a good deal because 7 rolls for 50$, score. When we got home I remebered that, well 'ponies' do not eat meat, so I made me and Rairty a salad with dressing. When I told her it was dinner she came from her ' inspiration area' my guess her guest room, which had turned into a work room in the 15 minutes we were home. She came down in a whole new outfit, It was a long sleved white blouse with dark purple leggings leggings, she had her hair hanging down and had knee high white boots with designs of three diamonds on them. All I could say was "Woah..." I had then shook my head and turned away and got the two bowls of salad ready. We sat down and started to eat. Rairty before eating said thank-you for the meal and then began to eat very elagantly eating every thing with no more then 7 chews per bite. I looked at her and asked "Um, ah.. Oh Yeah, I was just wondering that if you can make an outfit in 15 minutes how long does it take to make your wardrobe?" I said joking around, she replied " Well darling It should take me about 3 days to complete my whole wardrobe for Winter." I told her I was being sarcastic. She looked pale when I had said that, I laughed and took up our empty bowls and washed them. It was around 9 PM, So I had told Rairty good night and went upstairs to my room to go to bed for the ending of an amazing day.

**_Author's Note: I may not be able to update for a while because I have to go to camp, UGH. Like the story!_**

**_And should my charecter be with Rairty, or just be friends? Review!_**


	3. The Week After

_**Hey Every-pony! Its FlutterQueen here with another Update! So I have a very important question here! **_

_**Does any-pony want to be in my story? If so here is my personal fanfic e-mail! Oh and you need to include, the name of the pony, Mane/Tail color(S), coat color,Cutie-mark, And gender! I will pick 3 and put them in my story!**_

_**Gmail Account: flutterqueen101**_

_**1 week later**_

**Jacks POV**

It had been a week since Rarity had gotten here, I was still getting used to her saying things like '_everypony' or 'Oh my Celestia!' _and things like that. But still I don't judge a book by its cover! My ma and pa taught me like that! But still...Its hard to live with her being a vegetarian and scolding me if I made meat for myself... Yup she had turned into the boss of the house. But hey, its kinda good having a boss around here! Well not really...

"Jackkk!" Rarity had called "I need you for a fitting of your new outfittttt!" I sighed and quickly went upstairs before I got in 'trouble' by her. Now you may think she would give me a light punishment, right? Wrong, what she did one time was pushed me outside and then locked all the doors and windows so i couldn't get back in, and that was just for eating a little bacon. Think if I did not get up there quick enough, I shuddered at the thought. When I got up to her room, I knocked and I heard a movement, and then the door-knob turned and reveled the purple-haired fashionestia. "Wow Jack, that was rather quick!" said Rarity I was standing there and then she took my wrist and pulled me in. I saw how messy her room was. It was covered in scraps of fabrics and papers of designs.

"Wow Rare, your room looks like..." I had not finished my sentence before Rarity gave me the 'Don't say anymore or else!' look. I shut my mouth. She then smiled and gave me a white and purple button up checkered shirt with blue jeans, I looked at her and said "White and purple, Huh now what, or _Who_ does that remind me of?" She looked away but not quick enough for me to see her blush. I chuckled to my-self and left to go and change into my new outfit. I realized that there was something in the shirt pocket, I undid the button and to my surprise I had thought it was the necklace that Rarity had on when I had first found her, but as I looked at it closer it was a different diamond and it was on a chained bracelet. I looked at it for a couple seconds and then I got out of my daze and put it on me. I then went to Rarity's room to say thank-you for both the clothes and the bracelet. When I got to her door I knocked and she said I could come in. So I did, I went over to see her re-applying her make-up for the 2nd time today.

_**Rarity's POV**_

As I was applying my make-up Jack came over to me and said "Ya know you didn't have to make me the bracelet, but I'm glad Ya did because know I have a mighty fine good-luck charm, that I will always wear." just him saying that made me blush until my cheeks were as red as a tomato. "Um, W-well darling-" I did not even finish my sentence before he lightly kissed my cheek and then he left with a smile on his face. When he did that my whole face erupted with redness, and it didn't die down for 5 whole minutes then shook out of my trance and thought '_Well it looks like he just confirmed that I love him, even tho its been a week, I have fallen for a man who took me in and took care of me'_ I was dazed in my thoughts of him when there was a sudden bang and then a thud. I quickly got up and rushed down stairs to see Jack laying on the ground with a big gash on his head he was also unconscious. I quickly remembered the number that he told me to call in case there was a emergency. I quickly ran over to the phone and dialed '911' They answered and asked me what was wrong I told the person " OH please help Jack, I-I heard a loud bang and came down to see him unconscious, and-and..Oh just please come Quick!" I told them the address and they said for me to stay calm and they would be here shortly. It was about 5 minutes later and I was kneeling down beside him crying out my heart and holding his hand with both of mine. I then heard sirens and looked out to see a white van with a cross on it. 'It must be help' I thought. then the door opened and to men with a bed on wheels and picked him up carefully and put him on the bed and strapped him in. One of the men said " Ma'am Your boy-friend will be fine just come with us to the hospital so you can be with him when he wakes." I blushed really hard when they said '_Your Boy-friend_ ' I just nodded and went with them to the hospital when we got there, they took him down from the van and one helped me down. I the held his hand again as they rushed him to a hospital room and put him in a bed. A couple nurses came in and took care of his wounds and bandaged him up and then told me he would be fine in about 3-4 days, I nodded and they left. I still had my hand on his and I was still blushing. I began to talk to him "I know you can't hear me but that's good so I can say this, I-I love you Jack, I've loved you since the day we had met. You have gorgeous brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, I love the way you make me laugh and how you can deal with my ways and how you speak to me, it makes me want to fall in love with you all over again." I sighed at how he couldn't hear me but I was also glad so he wouldn't reject me. But little did I know he was awake and smiling at what I said but I didn't see him. I sighed and decided to spend the night here, because I did not know how to drive.

**_The next day in Jack's POV_**

I awoke the next day to see Rarity sitting next to me on a chair with her head on my arm. I didn't move it because she was sleeping so cutely, she was huffing little quiet snores. I d' awed in my mind. She then started to wake up slowly, when she woke up she did not move her arm til I said "Mornin Sleeping Beauty, was my arm a good pillow?" I grinned and chuckled at that while Rarity blushed and said "Well, I-I um…" I then said "It's OK, I was joking round with ya, you can sleep on my arm any time ya feel sleepy Ok?" She simply nodded and continued to blush, with her head turned away from me. She had then said "So, um, Do you remember what happened to your head?" I told her "Well I was 'bout to make dinner when a lady with rainbow colored hair came from nowhere and wacked me with my skillet and all I saw was her run out! And boy did that hurt!" She looked at me and said "Um d-did you say 'Rainbow' hair? What did the rest of her look like?" "Well, I just got a quick glimpse at her, she had a cyan blue jacket with a white tank-top on with a cloud with a multi-color lighting bolt coming out of it, It also looked like she had sports shorts on and looked really athletic." I told her. She then mumbled to herself "how can Rainbow-Dash be here? How did she know where I was?" I then asked "Is she your friend?" "Yes, but she's from Equstria and not here, she must have been teleported here like me." I nodded and we continued to talk.

_**Rainbow-Dash's**_** POV**

It had been a day since I was teleported here with Applejack which was the only way for us to find Rarity as Twi had said. That day went kinda like this…

_**Yesterday**_

I awoke next to something that looked like Applejack, It had a long blonde mane in a pony-tail, a red and white checkered top, something that looked like really short pants, it had on boots and a leather hat. The thing woke up and said "Rainbow? Is that you?" "Applejack!? Man we look so different here!" I said. She replied "It don't matter how we look, what matters is we need ta find Rarity and get out of here!" I nodded my head in agreement and we looked around the place and saw a house up ahead. I pointed to it and we walked on our hands and knees until AJ said "This is tuckering me down walking like this!" I told her "Yeah lets try walking on these uh long fore-legs." She nodded and we both got up and tried walking to the house like that, it was hard for a while but then we got used to it and made it to the house. I walked in while AJ stayed behind. I looked around the place when I heard Rarity's voice and then heard some-pony coming down-stairs. I grabbed something with my weird shaped hooves and hid behind a wall. When the thing got close enough I wacked it with what was in my hooves dropped it and ran out and took AJ's upper hoove and ran to a barn.

**_Current day in Rarity's POV_**

I had kept thinking about last-night and what I said to Jack. "Um, this may sound pretty silly but do you remember anything last night?" I said. He looked at me blankly but had a 'Yeah but I think I should wait a while until I tell her' look in his eyes and then he said "No, I just remember someone saying something about someone." I looked at him and this time he turned away and blushed. "Oh" was all I replied. 'Why did you need to tell me something?" he asked. I replied with a simple No. He looked into my eyes and shook his head and looked away and said "I can't wait to get back so I can sleep in my own bed but I'll be sad because no one will be there next to me resting on my arm…" I blushed really hard that time. I really wanted to say_ 'I can sleep with you if you want!' _but I knew what he would say. I sighed and looked outside, the sun was about to set "Oh my, we have been talking all day!" I said. Jack then looked at me and patted the hospital bed and said "Come on, I know that chair isn't comfy so you can come and sleep next to me." I bushed but thank Luna it was night time so he couldn't see me. I hesitantly but surely got in the bed and he put the covers over me and he said "Night Rare" he then lightly kissed me on the forehead and said "Sleep Well" He then rolled over on his back and so did I, it was a pretty big hospital bed. Then his hand went over mine and intertwined to my fingers. I blushed hard. He then said quietly but loud enough for me to hear "You know I heard you last night and what you said, so now its my turn."I looked at him in embarrassment but also in shock, he then continued. "Rarity I feel in love with you when you first spoke to me with your british accent I feel in love with those gorgeous purple curls and your laugh made you irresistible. I also fell in love with how you got mad at me if I did something wrong and your big blue eyes made me want to kiss you every time I look at them. I love your fashionestia ways and how you make every detail count, I have to say that what I love most about you thou is everything." I was blushing harder then ever I was about to say something before he faced towards me and kissed me passionately on the lips, it lasted for ten-seconds before he backed off and said "I love you" I then put my head on his arm and said "I love you too" I then went to sleep smiling, because I was with the man who loves me.

_**A/N: So confessions and concussions huh! Well thanks for reading! I will be taking new ponies whenever!**_

_**FlutterQueen out!**_


	4. New Relationships and Housemates

**Hey Every-pony! FlutterQueen here with another chapter! I felt ALOT like Pinkie-Pie today! I was baking so many treats for a bake-sale thats tommorow and I just got back from throwing a HUGE surprise party for my Friend! Wow what a day! Well enough chit-chat! As Pinkie says 'LET'S GET THIS PARTTAAY STARTED!'**

_**Jack's POV**_

I once again woke up next to Rarity who was snoring cutely again. I gently kissed her forehead and then put mine on hers and driffted back to sleep both of us feeling each others breaths on one another. Rarity woke up a good 5 minutes before me but kept her head on mine. I then woke up to see her head on mine, she then said jokingly "Morning darling, was my fore-head a good rest place?" "Well of course since its on such a beautiful head" I told her and then lightly kissed her lips. She was blushing fiercely and then smiled and said "You get to check out today darling, aren't you glad?" I hadn't even realized that until the doctor came in and told me it was time to go. I got out of the hospital bed after Rarity got out and I changed back into my own clothing and then took Rarity's hand in mine and we walked out to get a cab back to the house. My hand still in hers we got out after paying the cab driver and walked to the house. Once we got in the house we heard a loud bang from the barn. "What was that Jack?" Rarity asked nervously. "I don't know but I want you to come with me in case that was just a distraction" I told her. I tightened my grip in hers and then got my ax and started for the barn. When we got there I put my finger to my lips and I went to the barn door and slowly opened it with Rarity's hand in one hand and my ax in another. Once we got in the barn I turned on the light to reveal 2 girls, one with rainbow hair and another with blonde and a leather hat. I then looked at the girl with rainbow hair again and said "You! You were the one who hit me with my skillet! What are you doing here?"Right before I lunged at them Rarity held me back and said "Jack! Wait these are my friends!" She then rushed over to them and hugged them as they were staring at her blankly until the one with blonde hair said "Rare? Is that you!?" Rarity nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes and said "Oh Applejack and Rainbow, I thought I would never see you two again!" Rainbow kept an eye on me but also on Rarity. I rubbed my head and put the ax on the ground and went up to the girls, but Rainbow stood in front of the other 2 and said "Get away from both of 'em you monster!" She looked pissed at me even tho I didn't cause any harm, Rarity then put a hand on Rainbow's shoulder and said "Rainbow, calm down!This is my special some-pony, Jack." She then approached me and her hand in mine and then nudged me I then said "Oh Howdy, Name's Jack Philips, and uh this is my farm." The one who was called Applejack then walked over to me and held her hand out to mine I took it and shook it. She then said "Well Howdy there partner! Name's Applejack Apple and any friend of Rare's is a friend of ours, Right Rainbow-Dash?" She said the last part with sternness in her voice. Rainbow then muttered "Yeah, sure.." I then said "You two are more then welcome to stay with us" They both said thanks and we head back to the house.

_**Rarity's POV**_

He was so nice in letting my two friends stay with us. He decided to give Applejack the room I had slept in after cleaning it out. He gave Rainbow-Dash the room across from that one. We ate salad for dinner and then the two went upstairs and went to bed, that left me alone with Jack so I asked him "Um, Darling if you gave the two other girls the only two guest rooms, where will I sleep?" He replied "With me sweetheart! I wouldn't want that any other way." He then kissed me on the lips, and I blushed when he called me 'sweetheart'. He then took my hand and led me upstairs to his room. He then took off his shirt and pants to reveal his 8 pack and biceps, I blushed at this. He then came behind me and put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder and said "I love you more then anything in both mine and your universe." We then started to sway back and forth. He then unexpectedly turned me around and picked me up from the waist and held me tight and a small amount above his head, I put my forehead on his and he kissed me so passionately. It lasted for a while before it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack sighed and put me down and went to get the door, I was really upset at whomever knocked. When Jack answered it turned out to be Rainbow-Dash and she said "Yea, um I can't sleep so can I do something to waste the night on?" I face-palmed my head and Jack did the same, he sighed and told Rainbow to follow him. I decided to follow to after me and Jack's moment was ruined. We went down-stairs to the T.V and he turned it on and changed it to sports. Rainbow was immediately drawn to it and just sat there watching it. I giggled and then Jack took my hand again and took me back to his room, he then said "I believe we were interrupted, so shall we go back to where we left off?" I nodded my head and he smiled and then turned on the radio and turned it to a romantic song and he asked "May I have this dance?" "Why of course darling" I replied. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, he put his fore-head on mine once more and this time I leaned in for the kiss and I kissed him with a gentle but passional kiss. It went on for a couple minutes and in between we went apart for air but then went back. I then yawned and Jack then put me in the bed and then he got in and lay next to me, we were facing each-other with our fore-heads touching, he kissed me a light kiss on the lips and said "Good night, I love you sweetheart." I replied to him "I love you to darling" We then both went to sleep.

_**Applejack's**_** POV**

I woke up startled when I heard someone scream "OH COME ON! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT HE CLEARLY MADE A HAND-BALL!" I grumbled and decided to head down and see who was causing the ruckus. When I got down I saw Rainbow-Dash yelling at the T.V. "What in tarnation Rainbow! What in the whole wide world of Equstria are ya watching?" I asked. She just said "Sport... Soccer... Leave me alone" I shook my head and then heard footsteps come down the stairs, I looked around to see Rarity on Jack's back and both were laughing almost in harmony. I smiled and said "Well looks like the lovebirds are up!" They just smiled. Then something started to ring in Jack's pocket and he went to get it and then started to talk on it and said "Hey, man! What's up?" I heard a couple mumbles before Jack said "Yeah, sounds can I bring my GF and two of her friends?" A couple mumbles and then Jack said "Ok, thanks! See ya then." Rarity then asked "Who was that darling?" he replied "My friend, Alex. He invited us to stay at his beach house for a few days, and I said why not!" Me and Rarity cheered, but Rainbow was still drawn to the T.V before Jack went over to turn it off, when he did Rainbow screamed "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! THE GAME WAS ALMOST OVER!" She looked pissed at him once again and I thought she was gonna kill him! But then Jack said "Well, then it looks like you don't want to go to the beach." She looked at him and said " No,no I want to go to the beach!" "Well then we will go shopping for beach stuff now and then hit the road." We all nodded in agreement and then went to the door and then Jack told us about the car and all We said was Ok. We got in and next thing I knew we were at a place called 'Wal-Mart' we got out of the car and went in to see it was filled with people and a bunch of different things Jack took us to the girls bathing-suits and told us he would be back in a couple minutes. While he was gone we each got two bathing suits each, Rarity got two strapless bikinis that were purple and white with sequins on them. (Shocker here) Rainbow got two rainbow stripted bikinis. For my-self I got a red and white checkered bikini and a light blue one. Jack then came back with 2 pool shorts one purple and one white. he asked if we were ready, we all nodded and then we went to check out. After that we were on the road for a week at the beach.

_**A/N: How did ya like that chapter? Review and tell me what I can do better and I will make it happen! I will be takeing**_

_**pony applications any time! My e-mail is a Gmail account so it would be fllutterqueen101 gmail . com**_


	5. The Plane Ride

**Hey everypony Happy 4th! FlutterQueen here with a brand new chapter! I took in some reviews in how I can make the story a better reading experience and I will! Ok, now on to the story!**

_**Jack's POV**_

We were heading to an airport to head to a beach in California because up in Montana there are none! We were a half an hours way to the airport when I completely forgot that the girls and me didn't have any clothes wear, I then didn't think before I spoke and said "Damn It!" The girls then looked at me and Rainbow said confused "Damn? What does that mean?" I replied quickly " Uh nothing..." They all still eyed me but then they stopped because we had already arrived at the airport.

I sighed in relief before I had to go into that conversation. I helped the girls out of the truck and we went inside the airport. I bought the tickets in which I would sit next to Rarity and then AJ and Rainbow would sit together behind us. We then went to eat and then went too the gate and we sat. All was good but then AJ asked " Um so partner, what's a plane?" I then mentally kicked myself for not explaining a plane. I described it to them as a flying thing that takes you to places you don't or can't drive to. Rainbow then said " Sweet! I'll be in the air again!" We all laughed at this and then they called our gate and we all got up and I boarded first and then the girls.

Once we were on the plane, it took another 45 minutes before take-off. When we were finnaly in the air, Rarity suddenly clutched on to my wrist. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She replied in a whisper " I've just been so scared of height's after the Young Flyers Compotetion and when we were sucked in by a twister and thrown or and almost died!" I then put my hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek and said "Its ok. You have me now too keep you safe." I then kissed her cheek again and she loosened the grip on my wrist and put her head on my shoulder and said while yawning "Yes and I am very lucky" She then fell asleep on it. I smiled and then called a flight attendant and got two blankets and put one over Rarity and one over me and then I also fell asleep.

_**Pinkie Pie's POV**_

It had been like forever since I saw some of my bestest friends. I was on my way to Twilight's house with Fluttershy like we now did everyday. When we got there I went and sat down to be sad. Twilight then said "Girls, its been days since we have seen Rainbow and Applejack. I don't want to do this but I may need you both to also go where they went." I perked up super fast, my hair webt poofy again and I regained a smile and yelled " YAYYY!" But Fluttershy just said 'eep' She was about to say something else but Twilight already casted the spell on us. I was giggling with excitement but Fluttershy was just there shaking.

It was another minute or so before we appeared on a giant thing with lots of seats and weird things. I then looked at myself and then at obviously Fluttershy. I had on a light pink shirt with my cutie-mark on it, dark pink mid thigh shorts on and what looked like pink and white sneakers on! I then looked at Fluttershy who had on a yellow blouse with her cutie-mark on the edge of it, light pink leggings on and yellow flats. She looked Super-duper nervous so I gave her a smile and then looked up a seat in front of me so I could make some friends!

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's yo-" I didn't even finish my sentence before the two girls that looked A LOT like Dashie and AJ, turned around and said "Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie!" I then looked at them super closely at them and replied " Dashie! Applejack! It really is you both! Fluttershy look!" Fluttershy then peaked her head above the seat and said REALLY quietly " Yay" We were all smileng before I heard the voice of my friend "Jack darling are you up?" I then almost bursted with excitement! I then out of nowhere appered in front of Rarity and gave her a Pinkie hug! " Can't- breathe- Pinkie..." Rarity said and I let go. "Rarity!" I yelled she then covered my mouth with what looked like a hoof with 5 pointy things on it. "Pinkie! Lower the voice! I am very happy to see you but we must be quiet, Jack is still sleeping." I looked at her confused until I looked beside her to see a stallion and nodded.

_**Rarity's POV**_

"Calm down Pinkie he will be up when he gets up. Now back away from his face in case he wakes up!" I told my energetic friend who replied " Okie Doki Loki!" And went back to sit with Fluttershy who I had sort of talked to for a few minutes. I then looked over to Jack and kissed him on the fore-head and put my head on his shoulder and then I heard a yawn from beside me and I looked over to see Jack waking up. I smiled and told him when he was awake " Sleep well darling?" He replied with a simple yeah. I then told him about the two new arrivals and he looked shocked.

And then out of nowhere once again Pinkie came up and said in almost one sentence "HiI'mPinkiePieWhat'syourname?Ithinkwearegoingtobe thebestestofFriendsDontYou?SodoyoulikePartiesCause ILOVEparties!" He looked at her and then at me and I told him everything she just said but slower. He nodded and then replied to Pinkie "Names Jack, If you want to be friends we can be and Yeah I like to party." Pinkie then had a huge grin on her face and then said "You two look good as a couple, but Spike's gonna be MA-AD!" I looked at her at asked " How did you know we were together Pinkie?" She replied with a super big grin and said " My pinkie-sense told me so!" She then skipped back to her seat and all Jack said was "Huh?"

I then got up to go and get Fluttershy to sit by Jack and to converse with him." Come on Fluttershy! He's super friendly!" I said while pushing her into the seat next to him and went back to sit with Pinkie in who talked non-stop about how much she missed me.

**_Fluttershy's POV_**

Rarity sat me next to her special some-pony to converse with him, but I never made eye-contact with him. I was just to shy! I stared at my new hooves and fiddled with what were my so called 'hands' That was until he said "Hey. So, uh.. What's your name?" I replied really quietly " i-it's f-flutters-shy..." "Fluttershy? Well thats a nice name!" He said and then I finally made eye-contact with him and said "T-thank y-you". He then rubbed my back and I let out a small "Eep.." He stopped and looked at me with concern and said " Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry if I did, I was just showing I am harmless." I shook my head and said " I-I am j-just really s-shy.."

He then gave me a warm smile and then looked back to see Rarity's eye teitch and mouthed what looked like ' Help Me' I noticed this and I tapped his shoulder and said "Um.. Do you h-have any b-bits?" He looked at me and then said "Oh you mean money? Yeah,why?" I told him the only way to get Pinkie to stop talking is to give her something sweet. he laughed and nodded and then a women came over and looked at us and said "Hi! What would you like?" Jack then said "6 slices of cake please" Abd he pointed to us, Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, and woman nodded and said " Your total will be $29.00 please." He then swiped some kind of card and then the lady went off. "U-um Jack w-what's that?" I asked and pointed to the card.

He replied "Its a card that holds money, or bits in your case." I nodded and then went back to looking at my feet. Then the lady came back with the cake and the other girls looked up and licked their lips, well except Rarity she just looked like she had just been saved from a manticore! The lady then passed out the cake and left. Pinkie ate the cake so fast that I thought she ate the fork too! But she didn't and then when we were all done eating, Rarity came and asked if we could switch back, I nodded and went back to sit with Pinkie who talked to me but I ignored her.

When I thought all was calm, all of the sudden a voice came out of nowhere and I let out an 'Eep!' It said " Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for flying with us and have a great stay in San Diego, California!" I was still frightened until Jack and the girls got up and started to leave. I was still sitting there frightened until Jack came back and put me on his shoulders, because of the way I was sitting. We then went out of the weird flying thing and the fresh breeze hit my face and I relaxed. Rarity had a look on her face and it was at me. Jack then said to her "Its Ok, Rare. She was just scared so the only way to get her off was by shoulder." He then kissed her on the cheek which made Rainbow gag. He then looked up at me and said "Ready to come down Shy?" I nodded and then he held my waist and picked me up over his head and put me on the ground gently. He then went over to put his arm around Rarity and we all then went to this thing called 'Rent-A-Car'

I had already gotten used to walking so we then rented a long white veichile and we all got in, me a little bit more nervous then the others and Jack in the front to drive and said "Who's ready to go to the beach?!" The others cheered and I just said "Yay.."

**_A/N: Hey everypony! How did you like that chapter? I hope it was good, If so review! I will be taking Pony Applications now in my Private Messaging! Thanks!_**


	6. Beach Romance and Violence

**_Hi everypony! I am getting closer and closer to putting OC's in the story, so if you want one, you better do it now! Any-who! The Chapter begins.._**._**. When I put the first words on that persons POV!**_

_**Jack's POV**_

We were a good 45 minute drive to get to Alex's beach house and then I realized that the girls couldn't go by their pony names. I then spoke up "So girls, um we may need to change your names up a bit." They looked at me confused until Applejack said "What's wrong with our names?" I replied "Well where your from your name's may be common but here they aren't, I don't know why but they just aren't." They understood and all of them at the same time excluding Fluttershy asked "So what's my name?" I then first started with Rarity and said "Rarity yours will be, uh, Rose Belle. Applejack yours can be Anna Johnson or AJ for short. Rainbow, yours is Rebecca Dash. Pinkie your name can be Sydney Pane. Shy yours will be Florence Smith." Everybody nodded with their new names in which they seemed to like. We were another 15 minutes away from the beach and they all looked bored, even Fluttershy! So I decided to turn up the radio and it was a channel that played all different types of music. The first song was classical in which Fluttershy and Rarity took interest into. The next one was a heavy rock song, I looked back to see Rainbow and Pinkie jamming to it and Fluttershy was putting her hands over her ears. When that one ended a country song came on and me and Applejack looked like we were the only 2 who liked it. After that we were there.

We all got out and I ran up to the door and knocked. I heard footsteps and then my buddy Alex opened the door and said "Jack! How you doing?" We gave each other a hug and then I replied "Good, I got an awesome girl and right now her and 4 of her friends are living with me" He looked at me in shook and then said "Total score man" I kneed him in the ball and he fell down in pain and I said "Shut-up" I then went to get the girls and when they came up Alex's jaw dropped when he saw the girls and asked "What a-are their names?" The girls spoke up Rainbow first "Name's Rebecca" Then Rarity "My name is Rose, nice to meet you" Now Pinkie, all in one sentence 'sigh' "Hi!I'mSydneyPaneandIliketoPARTAY!Doyouliketoparty ?Evenifyoudon'twecanstillbethebesttestoffriends!" Alex then stared at her and then I sighed and repeated what she just said. Now it was AJ's turn "Howdy! Name's Anna Johnson, but most of my friends call me AJ" Alex then turned to Fluttershy and asked "So what's your name?" She just stared at the ground and said nothing. Alex turned to me and I told him "This is Flutte- I mean, Florence Smith, she is really shy, but once she gets used to you she warms up. Right Flore?" She just nodded.

"So, why is Sydney the only one with a bag?" Alex asked. I looked confused and then looked back at Pinkie to see she had a bag with swim-suits and changes of clothing. "H-How did you... You know what never-mind." I said. I then told Alex how we forgot our luggages back at the house and we would go shopping later. He nodded and then we all went inside. When we were in I took Rarity's hand and rushed to the master bedroom and yelled "CALL THIS ROOM!" I then smiled to myself and said to Rarity "Only the best for the best" And then planted a small kiss on her lips. I was about to leave until she took my hand and said "That was it?" I then smirked and went to shut the door and came back and put my hands round he waist and then kissed her a long and passionate kiss and asked "Was that good?" She replied "Better darling but it could be better." I then looked at her and took her hand went onto the porch took her down the steps to the beach and stood by where the waves were rolling in and then did that tango move when you lean them back onto your arm and kissed her for a long and super passionate kiss and came up only when I needed to breath and when I was done I asked her "How 'bout that?" She then said "Now that's a kiss darling!"

"Really? I think we may need to try again, because I think I messed up." I said with a smile and then kissed her again until it was interrupted by _someone_ splashing us with water. Rarity then screamed "MY HAIR!" I then screamed "MY MOMENT!" We then turned around to see Alex and the girls with, Fluttershy borrowing one of Pinkie's mystically appeared bikini, there and we were both PISSED. I then looked at Rarity and said "Do you have your bathing suit on underneath?" She nodded and then I gave her a '_LET"S GET THEM THEN!'_ look and we both strip into our swimming suits and rushed after Alex and the girls and then all Alex could say before we got him was "Well, Sh**" The girls except Pinkie who said "YAY!" just screamed. And then the water war began.

_**5 minutes earlier in Alex's POV**_

"Ok Guys, I have an awesome idea to do too Jack and Rose!" I said. The girls looked at me in wonder of my idea. "So their kissing right? I say we ruin it by splashing them without intension we are even there!" Rebecca said "Count me in!" Then Sydney said "Me to I hope its FUN!" Now Anna "Err, I guess I'm in." Lastly was Florence who looked super nervous "Oh, b-but w-won't that be r-rude of u-us to do t-that?" "Pshh, No! It will be funny!" I replied, in return I got a squeak in which I presumed was a yes. "Ok then meet me here in 1 minute with you guys swimming suits on!" I said they all rushed up and came down in one minute. Then we headed out really quietly and got into the ocean and when they went in for the kiss, I started to splash them and the girls followed. But man were they angry, no they weren't angry, they were PISSED. After that they came at us and all I said before we got trampled was "Well Sh**"

_Ok we are going back to Ponyville for this next scene!_

_Sweetie Belle's POV_

I was with my 2 best friends walking thru PonyVille in search of my older sister Rarity. I'm a white coated filly unicorn with a pink and purple mane and tail. She had gone missing a couple of weeks before and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been searching for her ever since I found out she went missing. "I ain't tryin to be mean Sweetie Belle, but I don't think were gonna find your big sis." Said Applebloom. Applebloom was one of my friends and a CMC. She was a light-dark yellow coated filly earth pony, with a dark red mane and tail with a pink bow in her mane. "But were not only looking for my sister Applebloom! Were looking for yours and Scootaloo's kinda sister!" I replied with my squeaky voice. Scootaloo is a dark orange coated filly pegasus with a dark pink mane and tail. She was also my friend and fellow CMC. "Rarity, please come home" I said quietly with a few tears in my eyes.

**_Back on Earth in Rarity's POV_**

Oh they were all going to get it! We both rushed into the ocean right towards them and started to splash the heck out of them. We were in a full blown splash war, it was 2 against 5. This should be fun. We were all splashing each other and eventually we all started laughing and went to the shore and sat down but continued to laugh super hard. The water war lasted a good 15-20 minutes but it was so much fun! After the laughter calmed down, we realized that it was around 2' o'clock and we all went inside. When we were inside we still had our bathing suits on but we didn't care we all sat down except for Alex who went to the fridge and got something that was round and red. I then asked "Um, Alex.. What are you doing with that?" And then pointed to the red meat and he said "Making burgers for lunch, why?" Jack then shot up before I could get at Alex. Jack ran over to Ale and took the meat out of his hands and said "Uh, Alex the girls and me are Vegetarians" Alex replied "Oh, well more for me then!" I looked at Jack in a 'Oh you know what happens if you do that' look. He cringed at it and then told Alex "Uh, you may not want to do that" "And why not? Who's gonna stop me?" Alex said and started to grill the burger. I then shot out of my seat and as Jack moved out of the way not to get caught in the scene, I rapidly approached Alex and said "You have 3 seconds before I unleash the Mean side of Rarity Belle on you!" "Wait! I thought your name was Rose!" Alex said "1" I said. He still did nothing but looked like he was thinking hard about something. "2" I said with more anger. He had sweat going down him and I heard Jack gulp. "3" I was about to launch at him before he said "Rarity Belle, element of generosity. Sister of little Sweetie Belle. You own Carousel Boutique in PonyVille, You live there and in the world known as Equstria. Your dream is to own a boutique in Canterlot an be a famous fashion designer. You are Rarity, A pony with a white coat and a purple stylish mane and tale, your cutie mark is made up of 3 blue diamonds."

Tears filled in my eyes and I then hollered "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME B-but you know everything" I then fell to the floor as Jack rushed over to me an carried me to the room with me crying in his chest. I continued to cry for an hour into him while we were on the be before he went downstairs and then came back up minutes later with a fresh brewed cup of tea and brought it over to me. It has two sugar-cubes in it. I gratefully took it from him an gave a tiny smile. I sipped the tea carefully and then put it down on the side table and said quietly "H-how does h-he know e-everything about me?" Jack looked at me and then brushed my hair lightly and replied "I don't know sweetheart, but I will go ask, just stay here ok?" I nodded as he then left the room. I sipped more of the tea until I was startled by a loud noise from downstairs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" "I MEAN SHE IS JUST FROM A SHOW AND WILL BE GONE LATER ON!" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU BAST****! RARITY IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! AND YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM LOVING HER!" "I'M JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM A BROKEN HEART!" I then got out of the bed tears streaming down my face and ran downstairs to see Alex and Jack fighting. "YEAH WELL IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME MABEY I SHOULD DO SOMETHING TO HER TO SEE JUST HOW MUCH YOU REALLY LOVE HER!" Alex then approached me an punched me in the stomach, I screamed in pain and started to cry. He was about to do it again before a hand grabbed his elbow.

"YOU WILL DO NO FU***** THING TO HURT HER! I WILL RIP THE BONES OUT OF YOU IF YOU DO!" Jack hollered at Alex. But Alex didn't listen and kicked me to the ground. I could see Jack full with anger as he saw me wincing in pain. He then twisted Alex's arm and then turned him around and then punched him upright in the chin. Alex was out cold on the floor, breathing but just barely. "I will protect her under my dying breath. I am and always will be her knight" I barely heard Jack say as he panted heavily and then turned to me and picked me up gently and brought me to the couch not saying a word. He then got up and came back with a couple of ice packs and put them were I was sore. "Where are the girls Jack?" I asked in pain. "They are all outside by the beach, I told them to leave before , well you know." He replied. He smiled and then took my hand and said "I will always love you Rare. B-but..." I looked at him and frowned as I said "But what?" He shakily replied "If you do go back to your world and I can't come with you, I want you to find another one to love ok?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said "Oh, Jack IF I go back You are coming no matter what." He kissed my cheek and then went to get the others to gather round and then to get back to Montana as soon as possible. They all had worried expressions when they saw me on the couch and Alex on the floor. He said everything was fine and that I would be alright, but they just needed to get out of here ASAP. They all nodded and we all rushed out to the car, with Jack carrying me and then drove off to the airport.

**Back home... In Applejack's POV**

We all got out of Jack's small truck and went inside the house. When everyone was in we all stared at Jack in a serious look. "Ok sugar-cube, now its time ta tell us what happened back at the beach house."I said after a few minutes of silence. He looked at all of us in a hurt face, not an actually hurt face, but a face of one that looked like he was confused and of one like he loss something dear. " I-I… can't. It hurts me just thinking about it.. I-I'm sorry." Jack had said just before darting off into the fields of his plowed fields. "Oh, no ya don't!" I said before darting off after him. No one followed me, not even Rainbow.

I was running to keep up with him so he would tell me what happened. When I got close enough I tackled him to the ground. We were both panting really hard. I was on top of him and managed to flip him around so I had my hands on his chest and my legs on his. I then said to him "I'm not lettin ya go til ya tell me what happened back there." "I-I tol you, I can't do it." Jack replied. He then picked me up off him, got up and walked even further into the field. I then took it into a calm manner and walked in front of him and put my hands gently on his shoulders, "Jack, please, I need ta know what happened." I said to him with a calm voice. He looked at me and then turned away and I saw him shed tears. "He told me none of you were real and that you were just from a show. I couldn't believe him! You are all there and even he saw you with his eyes, so how could he say that! He told me that y'all would leave me and I wouldn't be able to go with you guys and lose you guys forever. I got mad at him and we started to yell and then he, he hurt her and that was my breaking point so I knocked him out and that was that." Jack said with dred in his voice. I was about to break in tears! What I heard was just to much, I didn't get it. What did he mean by us not being real? We are more then certainly real. I then let go of his shoulders and walked of to who knows where.

I ended up to be by a forest where I decided to sit down by a tree and rest for a bit and catch my breath. I kept thinking to myself about what Jack said and the more I thought the sadder I got.I began to cry into my hands for a couple minutes. And then I felt a hand on my back. When I turned around I saw Jack standing there with sweat on him and, and b-blood? He then looked at me with a serious face and said "Run, Run back to the house as fast as you can because right now yours and the girls life depends on it, you all need to go to the cellar by the first barn, hidden but in plain sight. There's a gun in there and if someone comes in, shoot at 'em like there's no tomorrow. You will know its me if I knock and say these 3 words" He then whispered the words to me and I looked at him with a worried expression and before I could say anything he said "Now AJ, RUN!" I then sped off too the house and got the girls and told them what happened and then took them to the cellar and we hid. I learned how to use the gun and always had my eyes and ears on that door.

**_Well! How was that chapter? Review! Sorry for that long wait! I had MAJOR writers block!_**

**_But whatever. So I will be taking pony applications until July 31st!_**

**_Thanks! FlutterQueen104_**


	7. A Fight Against a Threat

_**Hey Every-pony! How are all of you? I am doing super!**_

_**Well any-who! Enjoy! Oh and in this chapter You will see the 3 winners OC!**_

_**Rarity's POV**_

We were all waiting for Jack and Applejack to get back from the incident. We were all talking rather quietly when all of the sudden **BAM!** The door flung open to reveal a sweaty and c-crying? Applejack who looked like her soul was just ripped out. "G-girls! We NEED to H-head to the C-cellar Right NOW!" She screamed while sobbing and having tears stream down her face. We looked at her with worried faces until Rainbow spoke up "Aw come on Aj! Its not that bad, well whatever 'that' is." Applejack just keep crying and said "Y'all don't understand! Jack said our lives depended on it!" With that comment all our faces went completley white with shock and horror. We then all got up and quickly followed Applejack to this cellar she talked about. We quickly went in and AJ latched it shut and locked. She then found what we guessed was a so called 'gun'. She realized how it worked and then sat at the bottom edge of the stairs with open eyes.

We had been down there for a bit now, and we were all worried if Jack was Ok. But to say, I was worrying the most, I mean this HAS to be _The worst possible thing!_ Other then me, Pinkie wasn't looking good, her skin and hair were lighter and her hair was straight. Poor Pinkie..

_**Jack's POV**_

After Aj ran off to the house, I walked over to the thing I encountered. When I got to him, he began to regain consciousness. I sighed and said "Alex... What are you here for." He mumbled, but I could hear him " J-jack we gotta rid of the e-elements! T-they are evil!" I looked at him in shock at what he said, he wasn't the Alex I knew. "They are not evil, you are." I said to him. He then got up and looked at me and said "Fine, say that. But I will get to them and kill them all. First your beloved Rarity, and then the others. But first, I'm gonna start with you" He then started to make a ball of black and red energy in his hands and shot it at me. I dodged it and yelled "W-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" He just said "Magic, pure evil magic." He then made another ball and took a shot, again I dodged and landed on the ground, thinking of the worst thing it could do if it hit me. I shuddered at the thought. "What's wrong? Think I will keep missing?" He mocked. "Well guess again, because once I finish you off, you'll be seeing your little girl-friend and her friends up there." He said and then pointed to the sky. When he said that a sudden urge of anger came atop of me, and I began to think of the first time I met Rarity to the time I was in the hospital when we shared our love for each other and then to the time we kissed on the beach and how she laughed and talked, her eyes and everything about her made me smile.

I then stood up and said quietly "no-one hurts her" Alex then said "What was that?" I then said a little louder "I said no-one hurts her" "One more time" He said. I then shouted "NO-ONE HURTS MY RARITY! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE'S FROM ANOTHER WORLD! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY SOUL!" And then I started to form a ball of magic like Alex's, but mine was white and purple and had tiny specks of blue floating in it. Alex looked dazzed but I had a face of anger. I then shot it at him and he didn't have time to dodge it after he snapped out of his daze. It hit him in the gut and he was sent flying backwards. He got up a dusted himself off, as if the magic didn't affect generated another ball of magic and so did I. We shot it at the same time and the magic spheres batteled one another. He then screamed to me "I MAY JUST LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO WATCH YOUR_ PRECIOUS_ RARITY DIE!" Ok, he had about 5 more seconds to live, because what he said just blew my fuse, again. My eye twitched and I then sent a strobe of magic at him. "Wh-hat the he**?!" was what I heard him say before the magic blasted him all the way to the sky. I had blood dripping from my fingers and I was sweating harshly. I fell to my knees and took a deep breath. I got up once more and walked my way back to the farm.

When I got there I immediatly went to the cellar doors.I knocked and I heard a _chink-chink, _my gun. I then said the three code words _"_Yes...I do" I then heard the pattering of foot-steps coming up the steps. Then I heard the latch open, and then I was tackled by a pink blur. I then was being squeezed in a full grown bear-hug. It didn't really affect me because of how well built I am. I then opened my eyes to see Pinkie hugging me in a super hug. I laughed and hugged her back in the same type of hug. We let go and then I rustled her hair. I then went over to Rarity. I put her in a big hug, but instead of hugging me back, she started to punch me in the chest. Of course it didn't hurt but I still asked "Hey? What's this for?" She replied "This is to make sure you NEVER scare me like that again!" I told her I promise and then kissed her on the fore-head. I then turned around and held out my arms and said "Come on, bring it in!"They all rushed to me and we all hugged each other. It had been a very long day.

_**These few next parts take place back in Equstria.**_

_**Slap Shots POV**_

First before I tell my story I may as well introduce myself. Names Slap Shot, I'm a white stallion Earth pony with a red mane and tail. My Cutie-Mark is of a red maple leaf with 2 hockey sticks in the form of a X on it. If you could tell by my Mark my talent is hockey. The sport is not played by many, so for those who do, are super-special. Ponies talk about me all the time, but not in a good way... They say that I'm the one who will never love. It hurts, but I can't let it get to me. I my-self never really cared or care about love, to me its not the even bit of importance.

_**Bad Machine's POV**_

HELLO FELLOW BRONIES! I am Bad Machine! I am a black earth stallion with red specks on me, I have a black mane and tail with a little red in each. My eyes consist of two colors, one red and one black, on the red one I have a scar over it. My cutie mark is of a red and black shield with a silver swirl in the back-round. My talent? Well I am in the military but I am also half-insane. I have a bestest friend that is like me except she LIVES too P-AARTAY! Her name is Pinkie Pie. She is a light pink coated earth pony with a dark pink bouncy tail and mane. Her cutie mark is 3 balloons, 2 blue and 1 yellow. She is the kind of mare who will make you smile just about thinking of her and her crazy antics! I'm head over hooves about her! But I don't think shes the same for me...

_**Starlight Truth's POV**_

The name is Starlight, Starlight Truth. I am a navy blue stallion Alicorn with a dark blue mane and tail. My Cutie Mark is a crescent moon. I will tell you of myself. I had a wonderful mare back, say, 1000 years. She was the ruler of the night. We were prince and princess, and one night we finally met each other. The night we met was the greatest day of my enternal life. She was a dark blue Alicorn with a light blue mane and tail that had stars flowing in it. Her hair flowed as if it had its one current of wind. Her Cutie Mark was a crescent moon with a dark blue patch in the back. When we met it was an accident, but the best accident of my life. I was strolling thru the gardens when me and her accidentally bumped into each other... (Flash-Back) "Ouch!" She said. I got up and extended my hoof to help the mare up. "My greatest apologies m'lady!" She took my hoof and I saw her blush and look away. "For I am Starlight, Prince of Stars. And you?" She replied "O-oh um.. I-I'm Luna Night of Princess." I looked at her and then she stuttered "I-I mean Princess of Night!" I laughed and then said "I hope to met you again Night of Princess." She laughed and blushed that time. I kissed her on the cheek and then said "Here, every night at the same time?" She was blushing so hard her whole face was red! She finally said "U-um s-sure." I again kissed her on the cheek and winked goodbye and flew off. ( Flash back end)

**_Thanks to the OC makers! IncognitoBrony with his OC Slap Shot, BadMachine with his, Bad Machine, And gara316 with his Starlight Truth! Oh and sorry for not updating, I had to fly in to see my grand-mom who is un-fortunately very ill. But I promise to update sooner!_**


	8. The Final Piece

_**DID ANY-PONY ELSE SEE THE PREVIEW FOR SEASON 4? IF SO, COMMENT IF YOU AGREE THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO BURST IF YOU DONT SEE IT SOON! '**__Ahem__**' Oh right... In this chapter we will be meeting a character of complete CHOAS! But he could easily agree too help bring back a group of people... DUN DUN DUNNNNNN...**_

_**STILL IN EQUSTRIA!**_

_**Slap Shot's POV**_

I strapped on my skates and made them so that they fit my hooves exactly. We didn't have practice for another 2 hours, but I like to get some early practice in before I start my daily training. I got on the rink, or frozen pond, and set up the goals. I then grabbed my stick with my mouth and started shooting as fast and agile as I could. It took me mere seconds to realize some-pony was watching me. I quickly turned around and notice a little colt sitting on a bench and watching me. I skated over to him and skidded to a stop. I then asked him "Oi, What's a lil' colt doing out here by him self?" The colt answered "WOAH! This is an honor too meet you Mister Slap Shot! I came out here after breakfast to come and watch you play!" I was shocked. I never have met a fan before. I told him "Well! Its a pleasure to meet you... Um, what's your name lad?" He replied quickly "My name is Dusty Storm! And before I forget, can I get your autograph!?" Autograph. The one thing any-pony wants to hear somepony ask them "Sure thing Dusty." He jumped up in the air and screamed with joy. He then got out a piece of paper and pen and handed it to me. I grabbed the pen in my mouth and signed the paper. I then thought of something and went to grab my extra stick and signed it and said "This is just a treat, because I don't get many fans." He gasped and took it in his hands as if it were Celestia's crown itself. He then said "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVERR!" and ran off. I sighed and went back too work. I thought of how happy I made him with just that simple gesture of kindness...

_**Twilight's POV**_

I had been looking thru my spell books to see if there was any way to reverse the spell. "Come on Twilight! You've read all the books on that one spell over a thousand times!" My #1 assistant Spike said. "Well I'm NOT giving up!" "Have you even _told_ the Princesses yet?" He asked. "No, but I can do it on my own, Thank You very much!" I replied with a huff. All of the sudden there came a loud crash at the door. I looked up from my book and saw that the door was broken down and there stood Pinkie's best friend Bad Machine. "Hey Bad, Um what's up?" Yeah maybe it wasn't the smartest idea too ask him that... "OHWellIwascomeingoverheretoaskaboutPinkie'sdissap perencebutnowthatyouaskmethatIneverthoughtofwhatsu p!ImeantheskyisupandsoisNorth!Butbacktomyquestiont hatIneed answered,WhereisPinkie!?" My Brain exploded at how many words he could say in 10 seconds. I shook my head and said "Um, Well... I kinda sorta sent her achwysd..." "What was that last part?" "I sent her achwaysa" "One more time Twilight!" "OK I ACCIDENTLLY SENT HER TO A DIFFERENT WORLD AND SHE MAY OR MAY NOT EVER COME AGAIN!" Once I said the words I put my hoof over my mouth. I looked over at Bad, He had an angry look on his face "YOU WHAT!" I sighed and told him about what happened and got Spike to make him some Tea to calm himself down. After he drank 5 glasses he finally calmed down. "You know there is one way to get them back right?" He said and I looked at him with interest. "What?" I asked him and he said "There is one simple word" "WHAT!?" I asked more anxious to know. "Discord." He said and once said I immediatly said "NO! He may of been re-formed but I still don't trust him!" He looked at me and said "Its the only way Twi." He then casually got up and walked out as if nothing ever happened. I sighed in defeat and fixed the door with my magic and then got on the next train to Canterlot.

_**In Canterlot**_

I held my head down as I walked down the halls of the palace to visit Discord. Once I got to where he was sleeping, I knocked on the door and walked in. When I went in everything in his room was chaos! Down was up and up was down! I got confused just thinking about it. "Ahh! Twilight! What a surprise to see you here!" Said the voice of the draconequus. "Discord.." I mumbled. "Hm? Don't act like Fluttershy now, speak up!" He put his lion paw to my chin. "Hello Discord" I said loud and clear. He took his paw away from my chin and flew up to his chair on the ceiling. "Better, now what do you need?" He asked me. "Discord I need your help." I told him. He looked surprised and then said "Twilight Sparkle, Head of the Elements of Harmony, New Princess of Equstria, and one who believes I still am not reformed, wants MY help! Well I deject it!" I sighed and walk towards the door and slightly mumbled "well I guess you'll never see Fluttershy again..." He flew towards me and said "What did you just say?" I then repeated myself and he gasped at this and said "Show me the spell, we are leaving NOW!" I told him it and with a snap we were going to wherever the others were.

_**Back on Earth in Rarity's POV**_

Me, Jack and the girls all went back into the house and went up to our guest rooms. When me and Jack went into his room, he took a quick shower. While he took a shower I put on my hand-made Pajamas, in which I also made some for the rest of my friends, and put curlers that Jack bought for me in my hair. I heard the water turn off and footsteps in the bath-room. "Hey, um Rare..." He said thru the door. " Yes Darling?" I replied "Erm, where's my towel..." I blushed when he said that. " U-Um hold on let me get one." I said quickly. I then went to where he put the towels and retrieved one. I took it back and knocked on the RR door. "Jack, I have your towel.." "Ok, just when I open the door give it to me." He said. He then quickly opened the door and I handed him the towel. He wrapped it around his lower-waist and then got changed into his pajamas. (all they are is a pair of boxers and a pair of sweat pants.)

After a couple minutes of silence he came over and said "Rare, whats wrong?" He must of noticed my depression. "N-nothing darling." "Well if its nothing then I guess that it will be nothing to sleep alone." He told me with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "I-I know your lying Jack..." I stuttered. " Maybe Fluttershy would be able to let me sleep with her." I quietly gasped at this " S-stop lying!" I huffed out. He got up as if to leave. He opened the door and said"Hey Shy!" He called to the hallway. Fluttershy opened hers and Pinkies makeshift room. "U-um Y-yes Jack? I-I mean i-if you w-wanted me.." I was about to burst with anger, but calmed my nerves when I got to my sense that he really wouldn't do it. "Yeah I was wondering if yo-" I cut him short by saying "OK I'll tell you!" "Never-mind Shy" He told her. "Oh..O-ok." They both closed the door. He turned around to see me with a face of anger. "Rare, you know I wasn't going to actually go thru with it." He said with a smile. He then came over to me and put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I calmed down a little and he asked "Now please tell me whats wrong Rare. I can't bear to not see your award winning smile." I calmed down fully about his remark and said "D-do you remember at the beach house when you said that you may not be able to come with me if I go back to Equstria?" I could feel him sigh and he said "Y-yeah... Why?" "W-what if you could? W-would you? I don't want to force you to come, so thats why I'm asking." He looked at me and kissed my neck and said "I would always say yes to you Rare." I had a smile on my face. "You know, I never thought that I would say this but, Rarity if I was the last man on the planet and a thousand girls left, I would choose you to be with." He then spun me around and kissed me on the lips. I was enjoying it before a bright flash appeared in his bathroom.

When we opened the door there were two people on the floor one was wearing a light purple blouse with a dark purple knee skirt. Hair was a blackish purple with a strand of pink thru it. The other was a guy who basically wore everthing mitch match. He had on dress pants with a hole in one of the legs and a T-shirt that was the colors of brown, green and a really neon green. He had a glove on one hand and really messy hair. Discord and heard the others again and came in to hug them and we all talked for a bit before Discord said "We came here to bring you back to Equestria girls."(No pun intended) We were all squealing with joy before I remembered my question " Um could my Jack come with us?" Discord looked at us and then at Jack "How much do you love her?" Jack quickly said "I would die for her if it was for her protection. I will love her til and even after every star in the sky goes out." Discord nodded and we both hugged each other. He then kissed me and all of the sudden there was a snap, and a swirl and we were now kissing in another place and a completly different form.

**_Jack's POV_**

When I looked up from our kiss I realized that Rarity had turned into her pony self. She soon realized this and squeeled with joy. She then looked at me and stopped everything. "J-Jack..." She muttered out. I looked at her in confusement and then looked down at myself. I had been transformed into a pony! I had white fur. I then trotted up, after I got used to walking on all fours, to a mirror and saw that I had a dark brown mane/tail and that I had a white horn and white wings. "Jack.. Y-your an Alicorn!" I remembered her talking about alicorns and how they were royal. I looked at myself again and noticed something on my flank, it was of a speeding bullet. "Woah..." Was all I could say before two very elegent ponies came in that were also alicorns. One was rather tall and the other one shorter. The tall one was white and hand a multi-colored mane/tail that almost seemed to have there own wind current, she also had the picture of the sun on her flank. The smaller one was a dark blue and had a dark blue mane/tail that also flowed on its own but also had what looked like stars in it. She had the picture of a cresenct moon on her flank. "Princesses!" Twilight said and bowed, the others in her follow. "Twilight! Its good to see you! But if I may ask, why are you all here?" Twilight hung her head down a told the story of what happened. She turned her head towards me and Rarity and asked the others to leave. They did and all of who was left was me, Rarity and the Princesses. The white one spoke "Hello Speeding Bullet. Do you remember me?" I listened closely to her voice. It seemed so familiar, as if I had heard it before, but where?! All of the sudden a spark hit me like in the back of the head.

"Mom?"

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN... R&R! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, IN THE SEQUEL! COMING LATER!_**


End file.
